What Did You Want to Tell me?
by KuRoI HaNE
Summary: au naruhina character death, Naruto kun you told me that you will be there to protect me...where are you?..i miss your smile, your scnet, your laughter, and mostly the way you call my name..


A/N: NaruHina……don't like don't read.

Silent pitter patters as the cold rain fell down on my body, drenched in blood and rain. My life flashed before me…remembering my love. The sun kissed hair and the never ending blue eyes that showed so many emotions. Ahh I still remember the day you were taken by death. It was new years eve………

The first day we met….

"People! Kids! Sit down! I have a new classmate to introduce, her name is hyuuga hinata, please make her feel right at home." Kakashi sensei finished as a timid girl with violet colored hair entered.

"um…m-my name i-is h-h-hinata..erm nice to meet you." The timid girl known as hinata bowed to the class as kakashi announced her to sit next to a blonde haired boy.

Hinata's heart beat quickened when she saw the boy, he smiled at her warmly and he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

She muttered a thank you as she took a seat and started listening to the teacher, stealing glances at the beautiful boy.

After class the boy held out his hand as he shook hers and said "my name is naruto! It's great that we're sitting next to each other! 'cause kakashi sensei's class is always boring." He laughed and smiled brightly at hinata.

" nice to meet you too um naruto kun." Hinata answered as her face reddend.

When I fell….

After the Halloween party at sakura's naruto and hinata walked home together. The moonlight was the only source of light as naruto joked and smiled at hinata.

" ah! Ouch!" hinata tripped on her long costume and she collided with the concrete ground. Her knees were bruised and bleeding badly, naruto kneed down to look at hinata's wound.

" ouch that's gotta hurt! You ok hinata chan? Can you walk?" naruto looked up into hinata's eyes making her blush.

"u-um I think I can.." hinata tried to stand up but failed as she landed on naruto.

"ahaha..nice landing hinata chan." Naruto commented as hinata blushed again and quickly sat up.

Naruto piggy backed her to her house as they talked for a little. Hinata fell asleep on naruto's warm back on the way, a small smile gracing her face.

That autumn day under a tree……

Naruto and hinata sat together under the tree in the park as they ate lunch together. Every move and every smile naruto did made hinata feel comfortable.

"naruto kun?" hinata said as she turned around to look at naruto. Then there was weight on her shoulder as naruto leaned his head on her shoulder, he had fallen asleep.

Hinata smiled at the sleeping face of naruto, he looked so beautiful and peaceful.

She kissed him on his forhead as she smiled softly and falling asleep her self, wrapped in naruto's scent.

When I was sick……

Naruto sat by hinata's bed caressing her hair softly. "hinata chan you ok?"

" erm naruto kun? I don't feel so good.." hinata layed in her bed holding hand over her burning forhead.

Naruto smiled warmly as he said "then this should make you feel better…" naruto leaned in and…..

Kissed her.

New years eve…………

" man kakashi sensei's class was boring! Ugh! At least we have new years day off ey? Hinata chan?" naruto turned around facing her.

" um do you wanna hang out with me at new years?" hinata asked her head dead down and her pointer fingers pushing against each other.

Naruto looked at her as he stretched his arm out to lift hinata's head to look at her face. " of coarse! If you stop fiegeting and look at me!" naruto smiled as he saw hinata blush and stutter.

Naruto's heat radiated off his body onto hinata as he pulled her into a hug, he kissed her on her forhead then her lips.

"erm..um.." hinata stuttered as she blushed and smiled at naruto's smiling face.

"come on hinata chan lets get to our lockers so we can pack up and go home!" naruto's warm hands grasped hinata's cold ones as he led her to their lockers.

Once at their lockers they packed what they needed and walked home together.

" so hinata chan…what's your new years resolution?" naruto asked he turned around and smiled at her.

"u-um not to stutter when I talk.." hinata said as she asked naruto what his was after he was done laughing.

" mine is…." The sunset reddend the sky in back of naruto giving him a golden-red glow, he smiled as she enclosed the distance between them.

He kissed her as he whispered in her hear. " to love you and protect you with all my life…"

They arrived at hinata's house, hand in hand smiling. " see you next year hinata!" naruto gave her a quick hug as he ran to his house.

" naruto kun…you just called me hinata for the first time…" hinata smiled brightly as she opened the door to her house and skipped inside.

New years day…

Hinata waited in the cold for naruto to come but he never arrived, she was heart broken. But after words she heard that a blond haired boy died in a car accident on the route to her house. It was him……

Naruto….

I remember I was so sad….. I cried and cried screaming your name. Clenching my sheets tightly as I cried my self to sleep every night dreaming of your scent, your smile, your jokes, your voice, your hugs, your kisses,…..your warmth. I can never feel you..anymore.

Please naruto call my name once more..like old times.

I was walking to your grave holding the flowers you loved most, sun flowers. But a car didn't stop at the red light when I was walking across, I was rammed into the air, the sunflowers falling.

My vision blurred as I heard sirens and voices but they faded out and I heard you calling..

"hinata…"

The End


End file.
